The Morning After - Traducción de Paimpont
by Fly From Death
Summary: El Señor Oscuro se despierta con una resaca y encuentra a alguien inesperado en su cama. LV/HP Slash. Oneshot.


**~The Morning After~**

**Por Paimpont**

**(Traducción al español aprobada)**

**Resumen: **El Señor Oscuro se despierta con una resaca y encuentra a alguien inesperado en su cama.

Clasificado **M **por que contiene **slash **(relación homoerótica entre Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter) y un poco de lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

El Señor Oscuro abrió sus ojos lentamente. El sol de la mañana parecía extrañamente brillante, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo. Su cabeza estaba palpitando, y había un extraño temblor en sus extremidades. Salazar, ¿cuánto bebió la noche anterior? Las bodegas de Malfoy Manor estaban bien abastecidas con exquisitos vinos y un más que aceptable champán, y Lucius es un anfitrión muy generoso cuando está propiamente intimidado. Pero lo que no es aceptable es que el Señor Oscuro se aproveche tanto del caro champán de Lucius hasta el punto de despertarse con una resaca. Una muy mala resaca.

Lord Voldemort se frotó las sienes con cautela y se dió vuelta para enterrar su frente dolorida en la almohada fresca. Pero para su gran sorpresa, su cuerpo se encontró con un obstáculo inesperado. Algo suave y cálido yacía a su lado en la cama, y parecía estar respirando.

El Señor Oscuro gruñó. Oh, Salazar, ¿pero que había hecho? ¿Es que acaso anoche estaba tan borracho que Bellatrix por fin logró darle una poción de amor?

El cuerpo junto a él se movió, y para sorpresa de Lord Voldemort, un brazo fuerte se envolvió sobre su pecho. Era un brazo decididamente masculino, bronceado y musculoso. El Señor Oscuro parpadeó. ¿Quién en el nombre de Merlín era esta persona? No era Bella. No era Narcissa. Y no era Lucius o su pálido mocoso de cara puntiaguda. Bueno, es algo que agradecer, por lo menos.

El Señor Oscuro se apoyó en un codo y miró con curiosidad a su inesperado compañero. Al principio no vió nada más que piel bronceada y un lío de pelo oscuro. Pero cuando hizo a un lado los mechones de pelo negro de la cara del desconocido, pudo distinguir una cicatriz terriblemente familiar en su frente.

_Harry Potter._

El-Niño-Que-Maldita-Sea-Se-Rehusaba-a-Morir. Aquí, en la cama del Señor Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort emitió un profundo suspiro de alivio. Bueno, eso tenía sentido. No se había emborrachado más allá de toda razón anoche, después de todo. Él, por fin, había capturado al maldito mocoso -sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo, de verdad- y en vez de matarlo de inmediato, había decidido llevarlo a la cama y aprovecharse de él primero.

Una excelente idea, ahora que lo pensaba. El muchacho había crecido bastante agradable a la vista a través de los años. El color de sus ojos era bastante sorprendente, y la suave piel besada por el sol que en este momento era visible entre las sábanas enredadas también era bastante atractiva. No había ninguna razón por la que un muchacho tan hermoso no debiera proporcionar Lord Voldemort un poco de placer antes de morir una muerte bien merecida. Y allí estaba, al parecer, sin ropa, en la cama del Señor Oscuro.

Todo muy lógico y razonable.

Excepto por una cosa…

Mientras estaba recobrando sus sentidos, el Señor Oscuro comenzó a darse cuenta de una muy, muy extraña sensación. Había una rara sensación de dolor, no del todo desagradable, pero indudablemente dolorosa, en una parte de su cuerpo que no le debía doler.

¿Qué, en nombre de Salazar-? ¿Por qué estaba adolorido? ¿Y por qué ahí atrás? Era el muchacho el que debería estar adolorido, después del abuso que su cuerpo debió de haber sufrido anoche en la cama del Señor Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort cerró los ojos otra vez por un momento, y trató de imaginar lo que él debió haberle hecho al joven Potter anoche. Seguramente, él debió haber devorado al muchacho, debió haber utilizado su joven cuerpo sin piedad para satisfacer sus propios impulsos… Sí, por supuesto, eso fue lo que pasó.

Pero entonces ¿por qué el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro se sentía como si -¡oh, esto era absurdo!- hubiera sido _él_ al que devoraron?

El chico ahora estaba abriendo sus ojos. Luminosos ojos verde-Avada se encontraron con la mirada del Señor Oscuro, y los labios carnosos del muchacho se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. "Hola, Tom."

Algo en la forma en que dijo su nombre envió otro extraño estremecimiento por el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. Miró al chico sospechosamente.

Recordaba que había puesto un rastreo en el nombre de "Voldemort" con el fin de capturar el niño cuando descaradamente dijera el nombre del Señor Oscuro en vano. Un ingenioso plan sin duda, y que debió haber sido un éxito, juzgando por la presencia repentina de Harry aquí en la Mansión Malfoy. Pero había algo en la forma en que el chico dijo "Tom" que hizo a Voldemort preguntarse si Harry había, quizá, utilizado una magia similar para encantar el nombre "Tom" de alguna manera peculiar.

"Tom" susurró el chico de nuevo. Lord Voldemort se estremeció. Sí, el chico había definitivamente impregnado el nombre con una especie de magia, podía sentir el efecto físico que el leve susurro tenía sobre él. Una maldición Imperius tal vez, o un toque de Amortentia? Espera, ¿es realmente posible infundir poción del amor a un nombre? ¡Muy impresionante magia para un chico de diecisiete años! Tal vez había subestimado a Harry Potter, después de todo.

El Señor Oscuro buscó su varita, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Tal vez había rodado debajo de la cama?

"¿Buscas algo, Tom?" El muchacho de repente se inclinó y besó al Señor Oscuro en la boca.

Oh, Merlín. Sí, definitivamente esto se debía a una maldición Imperius, ya que la boca de Lord Voldemort, sin su permiso, parecía besar al niño de vuelta. ¿Cómo era posible que el mocoso haya logrado encantar al mago más poderoso que existe de esta manera? Los brazos del Señor Oscuro se arrojaron alrededor de la fuerte espalda del muchacho, y sus dedos rozaron su piel suave, y deliciosamente cálida.

Realmente tenía que luchar contra este condenado hechizo de amor, o maldición Imperius, o lo que fuera. _Harry Potter es mi enemigo mortal. Y le debo matar a la mayor brevedad posible._

Por alguna razón, sus brazos se envolvieron con más fuerza en torno al niño y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"Estás en mi poder ahora, Harry. Eres mío y haré lo que yo quiera contigo." El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño. Su voz no sonaba del todo bien. Él tenía la intención de hacer que sus palabras sonaran frías y amenazantes, pero por alguna extraña razón, sonaron como ... una súplica?

Harry sonrió. "Está bien." Y de nuevo besó a Lord Voldemort rápidamente en los labios.

"Y tus amigos ..." Un vago recuerdo flotó en el cerebro del Señor Oscuro. "La chica con el pelo desordenado y el muchacho pecoso. Son mis prisioneros también."

Por alguna razón, el muchacho se echó a reír. "¿No recuerdas mucho lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad, Tom? ¿No te acuerdas que yo insistí en que se les dejara ir antes de que ... Oh, bueno, tomaste demasiado champán."

"Tomé una que otra copa de champán para celebrar tu captura," murmuró Lord Voldemort.

"Exacto." El chico sonrió.

"Y… Y enconces decidí llevarte a mi cama por placer antes de matarte."

Harry asintió. "Eso hiciste, Tom. Fue ahí cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes…"

Lord Voldemort sintió su cara tornarse caliente. Hizo una nota mental para hablar bruscamente con Lucius sobre el control de la temperatura en su suite para invitados.

"¿Te acuerdas?" susurró el muchacho. Sus manos rozaban la piel del Señor Oscuro. "¿Te acuerdas como nos besamos durante horas en la cama iluminada por la luna? ¿Te acuerdas como me pedías ... no, me suplicabas, que te tomara? ¿Recuerdas como gritabas mi nombre, una y otra vez, mientras te penetraba? ¿Te acuerdas, Tom?"

Uh oh.

Lo terrible es que, ahora que el chico lo mencionó, el Señor Oscuro sí tenía un vago recuerdo de algo parecido…

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y gimió. ¿Él había suplicado? ¿Lord Voldemort había suplicado? "Salazar, ¿qué clase de magia usaste en mí, muchacho? Debí haber actuado bajo la influencia de una poderosa maldición."

El muchacho se echó a reír. "Creo que actuaste bajo la influencia de un muy caro champán y algunos deseos subconscientes profundamente enterrados, Tom."

"¡Eso es absurdo!" siseó el Señor Oscuro. "No tenía ningún deseo de que tu ... me tomaras..." Por alguna razón, algo comenzó a moverse bajo sus sábanas ante el solo pensamiento. Bajó la mirada consternado. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así?

Harry seguía sonriendo. "¿Ningún deseo en absoluto?"

Lord Voldemort estudió la cara del niño con sospecha. ¿Por qué no estaba asustado el mocoso? Debería de haber estado aterrorizado, siendo prisionero de un gran mago oscuro ... Oh, Salazar, esos ojos son tan verdes! Un repentino recuerdo entró en la mente del Señor Oscuro, _unos ojos verdes lujuriosos mirandolo a la cara, y luego un grito ronco_. Vaciló: "Por supuesto que no quiero ... quiero decir ... Bueno, es decir ... "

¡Por Salazar, esos ojos esmeralda iban a ser su perdición!

"¡Te necesito, Harry!" Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que el Señor Oscuro tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlas. Gruñó para sus adentros. "¡Oh, Merlín, te necesito tanto!" Doble gruñido.

Pero el rostro de Harry se iluminó, y Lord Voldemort estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sofocar las absurdas palabras de ternura que amenazaban con derramarse de su boca. Él no iba a ponerse todavía más en ridículo en frente de este mocoso de ojos verdes, no importa la magia oscura que el muchacho haya utilizado en él.

"Te amo, Harry ..." Ah. Demasiado tarde.

Los ojos verdes brillaban. "Yo también te amo, Tom."

¿Qué?

¿Harry Potter _amaba _al Señor Oscuro? Esto se estaba poniendo… interesante…

El Señor Oscuro se aclaró la garganta. "Er ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Oh, maldita sea, ¿por qué su voz sonaba sin aliento?

"Seduciéndote." De repente, fuertes manos y suaves labios recorrían todo su cuerpo. Y _¡oh!_ Eso se sintió _delicioso_! Eso se sintió ... Perfecto. Mágico. Sublime más allá de toda razón.

Brillantes ojos verdes estudiaron el rostro del Señor Oscuro. "¿Me deseas, Tom? ¿De verdad me deseas?"

Sí. _Sí, sí, sí._

"Er.. Eso creo…"

El profundo beso que ocurrió a continuación pareció acabar con todo pensamiento racional de la mente de Lord Voldemort. "¡Sí! Sí, te deseo, Harry. Te necesito tanto. ¡Por favor, por favor ..." Oh, Salazar. ¿Estaba él suplicando?

Al parecer, sí. Y no se detuvo. Susurradas suplicas salían de sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que se convirtieron en gemidos entrecortados, y finalmente en gritos de placer mientras El Niño Que Vivió penetraba al Señor Oscuro.

...

Mas tarde, el Señor Oscuro le susurró: "Así que ... eh ... ¿y ahora qué, Harry?"

Un beso suave rozó su boca. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Lord Voldemort se sonrojó. "Bueno, yo realmente ya no deseo matarte. Prefiero… quedarme contigo, supongo."

Harry sonrió. "Okay."

El Señor Oscuro lo pensó un momento. "Si me escapo contigo es probable que a Bellatrix le dé un ataque al corazón. Y a Lucius, también, sin duda." Sonrió ante la idea. "Lástima que Dumbledore está muerto. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta."

Harry se echó a reir. "Bueno, tenemos a Snape."

La cara del Señor Oscuro se iluminó. "Es cierto." Besó a Harry con rapidez en la cabeza. "Me gusta la forma en que piensas, Harry. Pidámosle a Lucius más champán. Para celebrar ... bueno, todo."

Harry sonrió. "Oh, déjame pedírselo yo. Solamente para ver su cara. ¿Por favor?"

"Oh, está bien." Lord Voldemort se recostó en las almohadas. "No puedo resistir cuando ruegas, Harry."

Harry se rió entre dientes, y el Señor Oscuro dio cuenta de que la extraña sensación en su corazón todavía estaba allí, sobre todo cuando el niño reía de esa manera. Oh, bueno. Probablemente se debe a los efectos secundarios del champán. O un hechizo de amor. O algo...

* * *

Si quieren leer la versión original entren a: fanfiction s / 8387647 /1 / The-Morning-After

sin espacios. El autor/a **(Paimpont)** muy amablemente me permitió traducirlo al español. Todo el crédito es para ella/él. Espero que les guste. :)

**-Fly From Death**


End file.
